Power Ranger Adults
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: Threequel to Power Ranger Kids
1. Introduction

**Power Ranger Adults**

**I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo or Power Rangers Turbo, Saban Entertainment does**

* * *

**Introduction**

***GIRLS***

**Katharine Louise Oliver-Scott**

**Katharine is pink turbo ranger and pilots both the Wind Chaser Turbozord and later on she pilots the Wind Rescue Rescuezord**

**Katharine is third in command after Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew**

* * *

**Tonya Marie Sloan**

**Tonya is the yellow turbo ranger and pilots both the Dune Star Turbozord and later on she pilots the star racer Rescuezord**

* * *

**Kimberly-Ann Elizabeth Oliver-Scott**

**Kimberly-Ann is the red turbo ranger and pilots both the Red Lightning Thunderzord and later on she pilots the Lighting Fire Tamer Rescuezord**

**Kimberly-Ann is the leader of the rangers**

* * *

***BOYS***

**Joseph-John Aaron DeSantos**

**Joseph-John is the second blue turbo ranger and pilots both the Mountain Blaster Turbozord and later on he pilots the Siren Blaster Rescuezord**

* * *

**Adam-Andrew Ezron Park**

**Adam-Andrew is the green turbo ranger and pilots both the Desert Thunder Turbozord and later on he pilots the Thunder Loader Rescuezord**

**Adam is second in command after Kimberly-Ann**

* * *

******Rocky Hayden Park**

******Rocky is the first blue turbo ranger and pilots the Mountain Blaster, he later passes on his powers to his younger brother Joseph-John **

* * *

***FORMER RANGERS***

***GIRLS***

**Avia Ayesha Campbell **

**Avia leaves the rangers and rejoins her sister Aisha in Africa where she becomes a vet**

* * *

**Trini Rebecca Cranston**

**Trini leaves the rangers and settles down with Billy Cranston in Stone Canyon with their baby daughter Georgianna**

* * *

***BOYS***

**Rocky Hayden Park**

**Rocky retires from being a ranger when he hurts his back in training for a martial arts tournament, he then settles down in London, England with Adam Park**

* * *

**Thomas Denver Oliver-Scott**

**Tommy leaves the rangers to become a fulltime dad to his and Kim's daughter Renesemee**

* * *

**Jason-Lee Joshua Oliver Scott**

**Jason leaves the rangers and settles down with Katharine (who is pregnant with his and hers first child)**


	2. Welcome To The World Renesemee Jayden

**POWER RANGER ADULTS**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Powers Rangers or Power Rangers Zeo, Saban does**

**Welcome To The World Renesemee-Jayden**

* * *

**20 years had passed since the rangers were picked and a lot had changed for each of them not as themselves but as rangers as well.**

'**Wow, imagine 19/20 years, we were just normal kids not knowing about our past' Katharine replies**

'**Or not knowing that we were chosen to become the Power Rangers' the twins replied smiling**

'**I know' Kimberly-Ann giggled resting one of her hands on her baby bump which Katharine had noticed**

'**Hey, Kim when is the baby due' Katharine replied**

'**Soon' Tommy replied as he teleported in to the Power Chamber**

'**Yeah' Kim nodded as Adam teleported in behind Tommy**

'**Hey dude, what's up' Tommy replied as Tonya walked through the doors**

'**I kinda fancy Tonya, but I can't tell that I fancy her can I' Adam whispered in to Tommy's ear.**

'**Adz, remember what happened between me and Kim a few years ago' Tommy giggled as Tonya walked back out to catch up all the girl talk from Katharine, Trini and Avia.**

'**Hey, Tommy if we have a girl I've decided to call her Renesemee Eulah Jayden Park Oliver-Scott' Kimberly-Ann smiled as Tommy worried about his wife when the alarm went off**

'**Rangers, trouble down by the dump-site' Alpha replies as Kimberly-Ann helped Billy organise the Zeo zords **

'**It's morphin time' Adam replied as Tommy told the rangers that he was going to stay with Kim in case something bad happened to her**

'**Thomas Oliver-Scott, I'm OK get going with the others, they need you more than I do' Kim pointed as Tommy joined the other rangers**

'**Kim, if you want to have a break, you can' Billy replied as Kim felt tired**

'**I'm OK thanks Billy' Kim replied taking a seat and keeping an eye on the other rangers.**

'**Adam use the Zeo megazord' Kim replied through her communicator **

'**Right ahead of ya Kim' Adam smiled (although Kim couldn't see it)**

**Soon enough Adam and Katharine were at the helms of the Zeo megazord battling to the defeat the monster. Half an hour later the monster was sent packing to King Mondo's lair. **

**The rangers soon returned to the chamber where they saw Billy working, while Tommy and Katharine noticed Kimberly-Ann fast asleep on one the Power Chamber beds**

'**Aww bless her little cotton socks' Katharine whispered **

'**I know, this pregnancy is taking the toll on her' Tommy whispered seeing his wife fast asleep**

'**Thomas, I sense something is up' Zordon replied seeing him nearly in tears**

'**I'm fine, I just need a little time on my own' Tommy softly replied as he teleported out of the chamber**

'**I'll go after him' Jason whispered making sure he didn't wake Kimberly up**

* * *

***AT THE YOUTH CENTER***

'**Hey, Ernie have you seen my brother' Jason asked**

'**I'm afraid not' Ernie answered**

'**Oh Tommy, where are you?' Jason whispered as he searched everywhere around Angel Grove until he found him when his little sister Renesemee came running**

'**Hey, Jas you OK' she asked**

'**Have you seen your brother' Jason asked his little sister**

'**No Jas, I haven't' Renesemee answered **

'**TOMMY' Jason yelled calling out for his brother**

'**TOMMY' his little sister repeated when she saw him by the lake where he and Kimberly shared their first kiss**

'**Hey, Jas. He's here'**

'**Oh hey Jas, hey Rene' Tommy quietly sobbed**

'**Tom, everyone's been looking for you' Jason replied taking a seat besides his brother**

'**Jas, Rene I don't know what to. I'm 31 and about to become a dad for the first time and now I don't know' Tommy confessed**

'**Tom, everyone is here for you. Me Jas, David, mum, dad, Kim's mum and dad, Adam, your friends, so you and Kim will never be alone when you need to talk to someone' Renesemee replies making Tommy smile**

'**Thanks Rene' Tommy smiled hugging his sister when Jason placed a note in his pocket**

'**I better be getting off home, mum will wonder where I am' she smiled leaving the boys to teleport back to the Power Chamber where Kim was awake and helping Billy.**

* * *

***LATER THAT EVENING***

**With everyone in bed, Tommy teleported to the Power Chamber**

'**Alpha, alpha wake up' Tommy replied scaring the robot**

'**Wha… Thomas what are you doing here so late at night' Alpha asked**

'**I couldn't sleep' Tommy answered taking a seat**

'**Thomas, I sense something is on your mind' Zordon asked the 31-year-old**

'**Zordon, I don't know what to do, I'm just a whole mix of emotions right now, it's just I never expected anything like this to happen' Tommy cried beginning to panic**

'**Thomas as a ranger, it's for you to choose what to do' Zordon replied as Alpha got him a drink of water and a blanket to keep him warm**

'**Thank you Alpha' Tommy replied hanging around the Power Chamber till the early hours of the morning.**

'**Tommy' Zordon replied**

'**Yea Zordon, what is it?' Tommy asked sitting on the same bed Kim was asleep on earlier**

'**Tommy, you have the other rangers, me and Alpha to talk to if you are upset about something' Zordon answered**

'**I know Zordon' Tommy nodded as he lay down **

**Next day and all the rangers' teleported to the Power Chamber where they saw Tommy fast asleep**

'**Morning Prince Charming' Avia laughed**

'**What time is it' Tommy yawned**

'**Time you woke up' Jason sarcastically answered**

'**Where's Kim' he asked **

'**She's OK, she's in the bathroom with Katharine' Avia answered**

'**Morning sickness' Tommy replied**

'**Morning guys' Billy smiles as he enters the chamber**

'**Hey Bill' Tommy replies getting up**

**Shortly afterwards both Kim and Kat returned from the bathroom to see Tommy and Jason winding Avia and Tonya up, Adam playing a card game with Rocky, Billy working on something (which she couldn't tell what the hell it was, even if she tried) when the alarm went off.**

'**Rangers you know what to do' Kim ordered**

'**It's morphin time' Tommy replies**

'**Zeo Ranger 1…Pink' Katharine calls out**

'**Zeo Ranger 2…Yellow' Tonya calls out**

'**Zeo Ranger 3…Blue' Rocky shouts**

**Zeo Ranger 4…Green' Adam shouts**

**To be on the safe side Zeo Ranger 5, Kimberly-Ann opted out of fighting in case something bad happened**

'**Zeo Ranger 6…White' Avia calls out**

'**Zeo Ranger 7…Silver' Tommy shouts**

'**Zeo Ranger 8…Orange' Zack shouts**

'**Zeo Ranger 9…Violet' Trini calls out**

**Zeo Ranger 10…Black' Jason yells**

**Half way through the battle, Tommy sensed there was something wrong with Kimberly, so communicated Billy and asked if Kim was OK, which of course she was.**

**About ten minutes after Tommy asked Kim was OK; she suddenly leant over doubled in pain **

'**Billy, I need you to call Tommy' Kim squealed as the pain intensified**

'**Tommy, this is Billy come in' Billy replies**

'**Yeah Billy what is it?' Tommy asked as the others tried in vain to battle the Key Monster**

'**It's Kim, I think she's gone into labor' Billy answered**

'**Tommy, help' Kim screamed as the contractions took hold **

'**Guys, do you think you can handle this nightmare on your own' Tommy asked**

'**Yeah, sure go ahead Tommy' Adam and Katharine answered at the same time**

**Back at the Power Chamber Kim's contractions were getting stronger and more frequent**

'**Billy, I swear if this doesn't end soon, I'm going to scream' Kim squealed as Tommy arrived through the doors**

'**Kim, sweetheart I'm here' Tommy replied rushing to his wives side**

'**Billy, how far apart are the contractions' Tommy asked **

'**5 minutes Tommy' Billy answered when the others teleported in from defeating the monster**

'**How is she Tommy' Avia asked**

'**She'll be…' Tommy answered before Kimberly-Ann squeezed his hand**

'**Hey, Jas don't even think about getting me pregnant' Katharine replied**

'**The same goes for you Adam' Tonya replies (Adam asked Tonya out a week ago after she kissed him)**

'**Fair by us' both Adam and Jason giggled when Kim screamed**

'**Kim I think your waters have broken' Adam replies as Kim looks down and realizes that her cousin wasn't kidding**

'**Billy, have you still got your radbug? Tommy asked **

'**Yeah, why? Billy asked **

'**I'm going to take Kim's to Ernie's Juice Bar and seems as she can't teleport, the only way I'm going to get there is by your radbug' Tommy answered **

'**I'm coming with you' Adam replied**

'**Adam you have to stay here in case of more trouble' Tommy replies**

'**Tommy, Kim is my cousin and I'm going to be there for her no matter what' Adam replied scaring Tommy in the process**

'**OK' Tommy sighed as the radbug arrived **

'**Tommy, the baby is coming' Kim cried as she leant forward to push **

'**Oh great, it looks like she's going to have the baby in the Power Chamber' Adam moaned as Katharine playfully hit him**

'**Thomas…Denver…Oliver…Scott…if…you…ever…get…me…pregnant…again…you…are…in…serious…trouble' Kim replied through contractions.**

'**Kim, I need you to listen to me' Katharine replies calming Kim down while giving her thorough instructions to help her give birth**

'**Kim, you're doing great' Adam and Tommy both squeal as Kim squeezes their hands by pushing**

'**This baby is driving me nuts and she or he hasn't been born yet' Jason-Lee complained **

'**Jas, will you stop moaning for god sake' Tommy replies as Katharine helped Kim deliver her Tommy's baby**

'**Kim, you're doing great' Kat replied as both Tommy and Rocky fainted**

'**What is it with men fainting when their partner is giving birth' Tonya asked**

'**I know what you mean, when I was younger my mum told me that my dad had fainted when I was being born' Kim laughed despite being in pain making the others laugh in the process**

'**At this rate, he's going to miss the birth if he doesn't wake up' Avia replied as she along with Katharine helped Kimberly-Ann give birth**

'**I know, how about we chuck freezing cold water over them' Tonya suggested **

'**We can't do that Ton' Billy exclaimed**

'**Kim, you're doing great' Katharine replies as Tommy and Rocky both came round from fainting**

'**I can't wait for the whole ordeal to be over' Tommy whined **

'**Thomas, I would so love for you to be in Kim's position and let's see how you cope' Katharine replied making a point**

'**Rangers, trouble downtown of Angel Grove' Alpha replies as six of the ten Zeo rangers were free**

'**We're going' Adam-Andrew replies as the six free rangers morphed and teleported to where the monster was.**

**Back with Kimberly-Ann, Tommy, Katharine and Avia, they weren't exactly having an easy time either**

'**Tommy, I can't do this anymore' Kimberly-Ann yawned as she began to fall asleep**

'**Kim, sweetheart you have to stay awake' Tommy replies **

'**Kim, you'll nearly there, just two more pushes and your baby will be here' Katharine smiles**

'**Come on Kim, you can do it' Avia replies motivating Kim on**

'**Av, I can't do this' Kim whispered so Avia didn't hear her**

**Kim remember when I was the new ranger around here and I didn't have a clue what to do' Avia smiled**

'**Yeah, I took you under my wing so that you didn't feel left out' Kimberly chuckled**

'**And you also said to Avia, that everyone was going to be OK' Katharine chipped in when Kim leant forward and gave a big push **

'**Well done Kimberly-Ann you're nearly there' Avia smiled**

'**I so can't wait for this to be over' Tommy moaned **

'**Thom…OMG this is the worst pain ever' Kimberly-Ann screamed when she leant forward and pushed with what energy she had left, when she, Katharine, Avia and Tommy heard cries fill the Power Chamber **

'**Awww, congrats Kimberly-Ann' Avia smiled **

'**You did it babe' Tommy replied kissing Kimberly-Ann on her forehead**

'**Welcome to the world Renesemee-Eulah Jayden Park Oliver-Scott' Kim smiles as she let Tommy hold her daughter for the first time. **

**Soon enough the other rangers returned to see a tired and sweaty looking Kimberly cradling a new born baby**

'**Aww congrats cuz' Adam smiled **

'**Thanks Adz, thanks guys' Kimberly-Ann yawned **

'**So, what's her name' Rocky cheekily asked **

'**Renesemee-Eulah Jayden Park Oliver-Scott' Kimberly answered**

'**Guys let Kim and Nessie have space' Tommy replied **

'**Thomas, don't ever let me hear you call Renesemee, Nessie again' Kimberly-Ann snapped **

'**Good to see, Kim's back to normal…sort of' Rocky laughed**

'**Guys, can you please leave me and Tommy alone so we can get used to being parents?' Kimberly-Ann asked as they all returned back to ranger duties **

'**So, Kim what's it like being a mum?' Tommy asked when Renesemee threw up all over her dad**

'**I'll cope as for you, I think you need to go home and change' Kimberly-Ann suggested**

'**Good idea Kim, I'll also pick up some baby stuff for Renesemee' Tommy agreed**

**Zordon decided for a while that Kimberly-Ann and Tommy stay at the Power Chamber, which they were truthfully grateful for.**

'**Zordon, Alpha would you like to be Renesemee's godfathers? Kimberly-Ann asked **

'**Yes please' Alpha smiled **

'**Of course, I would love to' Zordon answered**

**(Kimberly-Ann and Tommy decided that as Zordon has been like a dad to the rangers, that he would be a godfather, while Alpha was always helping Kimberly-Ann with new gadgets and even helped Tommy through Kim's nightmarish pregnancy, so he was chose as the second godfather)**

'**I'm back' Tommy replied teleporting into the Power Chamber**

'**Hey, Tom' Kimberly smiled as she was getting ready to bottle feed Rene (who gained the nickname the Power Chamber Baby).**


	3. The End Of Road For Rocky

**Power Ranger Adults**

**I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or Power Rangers Turbo, Saban Entertainment does**

**I only own the character Joseph-John Aaron **

**The End Of The Road For Rocky**

**The rangers (the 5 who remained) were all enjoying a day of in the Power Chamber when the alarm sounded**

'**Rangers you know what to do' Zordon replied **

'**Shift into turbo' Kimberly-Ann yells**

'**Desert Thunder Turbo Power' Adam-Andrew calls out**

'**Wind Chaser Turbo Power' Katharine calls out**

'**Mountain Blaster Turbo Power' Rocky calls out**

'**Dune Star Turbo Power' Tonya calls out**

'**Red Lighting Turbo Power' Kimberly-Ann calls out**

'**Ready guys' Rocky replied as the others nodded**

'**Rangers teleport to the local radio station where Divatox was sent down her nephew Elgar with Piranhatrons**

**Katharine, Tonya and Rocky soon were battling the Piranhatrons, while Kimberly-Ann and Adam-Andrew fought Elgar in a right face-off which last for a good few minutes.**

**After the battle was over, Rocky along with Adam and former ranger Thomas practiced for the upcoming martial arts tournament, when Rocky's intuitive and impatient gets the better of him and he makes a bad move when he does a spin kick and falls out the ring seriously injuring his back **

'**My back' Rocky replied beginning to cry**

'**Rocky' Kimberly-Ann replies running towards her best friend**

'**Someone call an ambulance' Joseph-John sobbed seeing his older brother getting into a state over his back**

'**Joe, I'll be fine' Rocky whispered**

'**Joe, come here' Kim replies as she hugs Rocky's younger brother**

**15 minutes later, Rocky was in the back of an ambulance and was taken to Angel Grove Community Hospital**

**Back with the other rangers, they were struggling to come to turns with what had just happened-Kimberly-Ann just moped around, Tonya remained quiet, Adam just broke down in tears (he had just recently got with Rocky and was scared that he was going to lose him) and Katharine just remained quiet**

'**Rangers, is everything OK?' Zordon asked the rangers when Adam left for another part of the Power Chamber **

'**I'll go after him' Katharine replied running after him**

'**Zordon, I don't know what do, I feel really useless on the fact I can't do anything, knowing Rocky was in a lot of agony with his back' Kim sobbed before teleporting back home, Tonya decided to follow Kim and teleported back to her home in complete silence.**

**30 minutes later, Katharine returned to the main part of the Power Chamber where it was quiet**

'**Katharine, if you would like you and the others can stay here just for the night while me and Alpha figure out what to do' Zordon replied when Katharine nodded and quietly thanked Zordon, she soon contacted the others who decided it was a good idea and soon teleported back to the Power Chamber**

***AT AGCH***

**As soon as Rocky arrived it was chaos allover, with pregnant women coming in, alcohol poisoning victims and badly beaten up men and women coming and going Rocky was petrified, he shut his eyes and imagined all the hell Kim has been through going for check-ups on her dairy allergies here, soon enough Rocky's younger brother Joseph-John (or Joe to everyone) snuck in and hid under the bed when their mum visited worrying about her son**

'**Mum, my back, it really frikking hurts' Rocky sobs **

'**Now, Rockford Hayden DeSantos, there is no need for foul language like that' his mum replied using his full name**

'**Sorry mum' Rocky apologized when the other rangers visited**

'**Hey Rockster' Kimberly-Ann replies **

'**Hey short stuff' Rocky joked **

'**Rocky I have bad news I'm afraid' the doctor replied**

'**Oh no' the other rangers gasped so that his mum could hear it from the hallway of the hospital**

'**What's the bad news?' Kimberly-Ann asked**

'**I'm afraid you won't be able to compete in the martial arts tournament? The doctor replied **

'**Don't worry Rockster, I'll take your place' Kim replied as Rocky quietly thanked her**

**The rangers got down to talking when their communicators went off**

'**We're on our way Zordon' Kim replies as they teleported out of the hospital leaving Joe awestruck**

**Rocky heard his younger brother whisper oh my god, so told him to come out of hiding**

'**Oh…my…god… Rocky why didn't you tell me you were a ranger?' he asked**

'**I could reveal my identity to anyone even you guys' Rocky answered**

'**Hey Joe how would you like to become the blue turbo ranger?'**

'**I'd love it thank you' Joe cried as Rocky informed Zordon that his 13 year old brother was to take his place as the Blue Turbo Ranger**

'**Rocky that is very brave and courageous thing you have done' Zordon smiled as Rocky rested his back when he came to the decision he was going to retire from being a ranger.**

'**Zordon, can you please teleport Joe to the Power Chamber?' Rocky asked **

'**Yes, of course Rocky' Zordon answered as Alpha teleported Joe to the Power Chamber**

***IN THE POWER CHAMBER***

'**Wow' Joe gasped as he landed in the chamber**

'**Welcome Joe, I'm Zordon' Zordon replied introducing himself**

'**And I'm Alpha 5' Alpha added**

'**Awesomely cool' Joe smiled as the other rangers' teleported back to the Power Chamber**

'**OK, who are you and why are you here' Tonya asked**

**Hang on your Rocky's younger brother Joe' Kim gasped recognizing the young lads face**

'**Sorry guys, I'm Joseph-John Aaron DeSantos, but everyone calls me Joe' Joe answered introducing himself**

'**DeSantos' Katharine gasped**

'**Are you related to Rocky DeSantos' Adam-Andrew asked**

'**Yeah I am, Rocky's my older brother' Joe answered**

'**Cool, you already know me, I'm Kimberly-Ann Park and this is my cousin Adam-Andrew Park' Kimberly replied introducing her and her cousin**

'**I'm Katharine Hillard and this is Tonya Sloan' Katharine replied introducing her and Tonya **

**Hi, Katharine, Kimberly-Ann, Adam-Andrew and Tonya' Joe replied shaking the other rangers' hands**

'**So we know who you are but we don't know why you are or what you are doing here?' Adam-Andrew asked**

'**Guys, I'm the new blue ranger' Joe answered shocking Adam-Andrew**

'**What!' Adam-Andrew gasped **

'**Zordon, is this true?' Katharine asked**

'**Yeah, it is, Rocky asked me if his brother could take over his reigns as the blue turbo ranger and I agreed' Zordon answered **

'**Guys, just because Joe is younger than we are it doesn't that we should treat him any different to the way we treated everyone else who was ranger' Kimberly-Ann replied as Zordon nodded in agreement**

'**Welcome to the Power Ranger family Joe' Adam smiled when Katharine's communicator beeped**

'**Hey Kat' Rocky replied**

'**Hey Rockster' Kim smiled**

'**Rocky are you OK, hows your back, have the doctor said when you can be released from the hospital, when can I come and visit?' Adam-Andrew asked **

'**Hey Adz, I'm OK, my back is still hurting but not as bad as it when I first arrived here, I don't know when I can be released from here and you can later on if you'd like' Rocky answered**

'**Hey big bro, I'm glad you're OK' Joe replied **

'**Yeah I'm glad I'm OK to' Rocky smiled 'Zordon is it possible I could keep the communicator, in case I need to contact my brother' Rocky asked**

'**Yes of course Rocky' Zordon answered **

'**Thank you' Rocky yawned**

'**Get some rest now young ranger' Zordon replied as Rocky said good bye to the rangers**

***LATER THAT DAY***

**With Kimberly-Ann and Katharine moping around the Power Chamber, Tonya at home to catch up on her homework, Adam-Andrew and Joe visited Rocky in hospital**

'**Hey Rock' Adam-Andrew smiled as Rocky slowly sat up**

'**Hey Adz' Rocky replied back **

'**Hey big bro' Joe smiled**

'**Hey, you OK' Rocky asked**

'**Yeah, just a bit gutted that you don't want to be ranger anymore' Joe answered**

'**Joe, there's a ranger motto, I think it's time you learnt it' Rocky smiled**

'**Yeah, and what would that be?' Joe asked**

'**Once a ranger, always a ranger' Rocky answered**

'**Huh what?' Joe asked confused**

'**It means that those who were once rangers' are still rangers but in spirit Joe' Adam-Andrew explained**

'**Ah, OK, so although Rocky's not a ranger anymore, he will still be a ranger in spirit' Joe replies when his wrist communicator went off **

'**Yep, short fry' Rocky smiled **

'**I'll have to kinda get used to the communicator off' Joe replied as he jumped backwards**

'**Yes, Zordon' Adam-Andrew replies**

'**Rangers, I need you to teleport to the Power Chamber immediately' Zordon replies as Adam and Joe said goodbye to Rocky who was fast asleep**

***IN THE POWER CHAMBER***

'**Zordon, Alpha what's wrong?' Tonya asked**

'**Rangers trouble near the Angel Grove factories' Kimberly-Ann**

'**You ready for your first battle as a Power Ranger Joe' Adam-Andrew asked **

'**Of course, I am' Joe laughed **

'**Let's shift into turbo' Kimberly smiles**

'**Shift into turbo' Kimberly-Ann yells**

'**Desert Thunder Turbo Power' Adam-Andrew calls out**

'**Wind Chaser Turbo Power' Katharine calls out**

'**Mountain Blaster Turbo Power' Joe calls out**

'**Dune Star Turbo Power' Tonya calls out**

'**Red Lighting Turbo Power' Kimberly-Ann calls out **

**They soon teleported to where Divatox had sent the Piranhatrons along with Trouble Maker**

'**Kathy are you OK?' Kimberly-Ann asked**

'**Yeah, I'm fine, you'll just have to excuse me for a second' Kat answered as she morphed down and teleported to the youth center toilet where she started to throw up**

'**Adz, can you take over while I go and see if Kathy is alright' Kimberly-Ann replied as she morphed down and ran to the youth center**

***INSIDE THE YOUTH CENTER***

'**Kim, you OK' Ernie replied as he handed her a glass of water which she paid for**

'**Yeah, Ernie has you seen where Kathy went' Kimberly-Ann asked (only Ernie, the rangers and their parents were allowed to call her Kathy) **

'**No, I'm afraid not Kim' Ernie answered as a pale looking Katharine emerged from the bathroom **

'**Hey Kathy' Kim replied walking up to her with the remainder of the glass of water she had**

'**Kim, I need to pop to the P-h-a-r-m-a-c-y' Katharine whispers**

'**Kathy, are you saying you might be p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t' Kim asks her rather quietly**

'**I think I am' Katharine replied as Kimberly-Ann thanked Ernie and left to visit Angel Grove Pharmacy where Katharine purchased a pregnancy testing kit**

***IN THE PHARMACY***

'**How's Tommy coping with Renesemee?' Kat asked while the two girls were looking for a testing kit**

'**He's doing alright, he asked me the other day, if we could try another baby' Kim answered**

'**OMG, please tell me you said no' Kat giggled**

'**I did, but then he asked why, so I told him' Kim replied as she picked up what the two girls had been looking for**

'**Jason-Lee is going to go to spare if I'm pregnant with his child, especially after I told him not to get me pregnant' Kat replied as she paid for the test**

'**Kathy, no he isn't' Kim smiled **

'**Kim what happens if he does' Kat freaked**

'**Katharine he won't, Tommy will make sure of that' Kim replied calming her friend down**

'**If I am, I'll just be scared of the giving birth part' Kat chuckled as the two girls reminisced about when Kim went into labor and gave birth in the Power Chamber **

** 'I remember Tommy fainting' Kim laughed as the flashbacks began **

**Oh yeah and what about Adam also fainting' Katharine added**

'**Oh yeah' Kim laughed again as the two girls entered the youth center**

'**Hi Ernie' Kim calls out as she and Katharine headed to ladies room **

'**Oh, hey Kimberly' Ernie calls back**

***IN THE LADIES ROOM***

'**Kim, I'm scared I don't know what do' Katharine replied in tears**

'**Kathy, there is no need to be scared, I'm here' Kimberly-Ann smiles helping Katharine feel at ease. **

**Several minutes had passed and Katharine emerged from the toilet cubicle in tears, Kim quickly noticed that and ran to console her friend**

'**Kim…I'm…pregnant…' Katharine sobbed **

'**Oh, Kathy' Kim sighed as she calmed Katharine down**

'**I can't tell Jason-Lee, he'll flip' Kat sobbed just as Tonya came in**

'**Hey sweetie what's wrong' she asked upon seeing Katharine upset**

'**She's pregnant with Jas' baby' Kimberly-Ann whispered knowing Katharine was too upset to say it**

'**Aw, hun come here' Tonya replied giving her fellow ranger a hug**

'**Kathy, me and Ton will be here her for you always OK' Kim replied as Katharine slowly lifted her tear stained face**

'**Thanks guys, do you think I can teleport and talk to Zordon about my pregnancy?' Kat asked**

'**Of course you can Kat, but we're coming with for support' Kimberly-Ann answered as the three girls' teleported to the Power Chamber **

'**Zordon, I need your advice' Katharine replied**

'**Yes, Katharine what's the matter' Zordon asked Kat**

'**Zordon, I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do' Katharine answered**

'**Kathy, do you remember when Kim was pregnant' Tonya asked**

'**Yeah, she was scared to tell us that she was pregnant' Katharine answered**

'**Yeah I was also scared of telling Tommy, in case he flipped his wig at me' Kim added**

'**Oh yeah and when you did tell him he was shocked at first but then he gradually got used to it' Katharine laughed**

'**Zordon what's going to happen while Kat's pregnant' Tonya asked**

'**Tonya, when the time comes I will tell you' Zordon answered Tonya **

'**Zordon, does that mean I won't be able to fight' Kat asked**

**Yes, I'm afraid so Katharine' Zordon answered**

'**Kat, I can totally sympathize with you' Kim replied as another flashback came to her mind**

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_**Zordon, can I please fight alongside the others' Kim asked**_

'_**No, you can't Kimberly-Ann, I can't risk you losing the baby' Zorodn answered**_

'_**Zordon has a point Kim' Aisha replied seeing tears fall from the small brunette**_

'_**I have to go' Kim sobbed as she teleported out of the Power Chamber **_

'_**I'll go…' Tommy began**_

'_**Tommy, bro leave her be, she's needs some time alone' Rocky interrupted**_

'_**Yeah, I guess you're right' Tommy sighed**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

'**Kim you know when you first found out that you were pregnant with Renesemee' Kat asked**

'**Yeah' Kim answered**

'**How did you feel' Kat asked**

'**Kat, I was scared like you are now, knowing that I was going to become a mum' Kim answered**

'**What about when you found out you couldn't fight' Tonya asked**

'**I was devastated but I knew Zordon did have a point' Kim answered**

'**What did you do when you couldn't fight?' Tonya asked**

'**I helped Billy in the Power Chamber, while also helping the others defeat the bad guys from within the Power Chamber' Kim smiled as she told them the whole story.**

**1 hour later when Kim had finished the two lads teleported and in good time too as the alarm went off**

'**Rangers, trouble at the old Angel Grove factory' Kim replied as four of the five rangers teleported to where Divatox had sent down a whole gang of Piranhatrons and Porto to fight the group**

'**Ready' Joe replied**

'**Ready. Shift into turbo' Kim yells as each ranger morphed in to their ranger form**

***BACK AT THE POWER CHAMBER***

**Go on guys you can do' Katharine whispered missing out on the fighting**

'**Go go rangers' Alpha 5 cheered as one by one the Piranhatrons were destroyed**

***BACK WITH THE RANGERS***

'**Oi Porto why are fighting, isn't your smartness needed back with Divatox' Joe teased asking him **

'**No it is not' Porto answered rather angrily**

**The battle lasted only like barely two minutes before Porto retreated back to where Divatox was waiting**

***WITH DIVATOX***

'**What was that Porto, they're only a bunch of rangers, you could have easily defeated the power brats' Divotox yelled chucking a pillow at her nephew Elgar who was just generally acting stupid **


End file.
